Furuba Instant Messenger
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Talking is better, when it's on the Internet!


Fruits Basket Instant Messenger

tohruchan has entered the conversation.

tohruchan: hello everyone!

musikalbunniez!: TOHRU-CHAAANN!!!glomp

PrinceofFools: Honda-san?

kyo: sheesh

tohruchan: i'm so exsited, i've never been i nyour chatroom!

DrAmazing: Don't expect much, it's boring.

musikalbunniez!: SO GLAD UR HEEEERE!!!!!

kyo: shut up

DrAmazing: I should be workgin on my report s, anyway.

DrAmazing: working reports

tohruchan: ummm, so what do we do now?

kyo: ur font is stupid, change it

PrinceofFools: Go die, Kyo.

tohruchan: how?

kyo: U DIIIIIEEEE!!!!!

PrinceofFools: Right-click on your SN, and it should

PrinceofFools: Shut up, stupid Cat, you're not wanted!

tohruchan: sn?

PrinceofFools: and it should-

DrAmazing: You're flooding.

DrAmazing: flooding, argh, can't type.

tohruchan: oh, i see

PrinceofFools: Not my fault I type fast.

kyo: both u shut up!

kyo: not toru

PrinceofFools: Stopsayingthat!

musikalbunniez!: hee hee

tohruchan: hows this?

kyo: yuk

musikalbunniez!: cute like u!

tohruchan: i thought it was pretty

kyo: what she sayin?!

PrinceofFools: Try another font, Honda-san.

musikalbunniez!: r u on some comp?

kyo: what

musikalbunniez!: tohru yuki kyo

PrinceofFools: Honda-san is at Uotani-san's house. Usign her computer, I suppose.

PrinceofFools: using

kyo: who cares

DrAmazing: I'm bored.

tohruchan: like this?

PrinceofFools: Better.

musikalbunniez!: I'm on haris laptop

kyo: still stupid

kyo: who cares

PrinceofFools: Why don't you do a us all a favor and leave, Cat?

kyo: HATE U

DrAmazing has left the conversation.

musikalbunniez!: aww

tohruchan: hatori0san leave?

musikalbunniez!: yeah

kyo: good ridrence

PrinceofFools: "Riddance," you stupid Cat.

tohruchan: momijichan, i haven't seen u in a while

kyo: HATE U HATE U HATE U HATE U HATE U HATE U HATE U

PrinceofFools: Are you talking to me?

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

musikalbunniez!: O.O

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

tohruchan: um

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

Prince offools: Stop flooding!

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

PrinceofFools: STOP

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

musikalbunniez!: kyo stop

kyokunsgurrrl has entered the conversation

kyo: HATE U

KYOKUNSgurrrl: KYO-KUN!!!!!GLOMP

kyo: HATE U

kyo: HATE U

KYOKUNSgurrl???

kyo: no

KYOKUNSgurrl: Kyo-kun i love you! Let's talk for hours!

kyo has left the conversation

KYOKUNSgurrrl: Kyo-kun?!

KYOKUNSgurrrl has left the conversation

tohruchan: i don't understand

PrinceofFools: Doesn't matter.

NovelistSama has entered the conversation

MasterAkito has entered the conversation

musikalbunniez!: Akito-saaaan!!!!!1glomp

NovelistSama: Hello, hello, my dear friends and I've brought my esteemed leader with me.

PrinceofFools: Go away.

tohruchan: shigure-san! yur here too!

NovelistSama: Eh, Yuki-kun ? So rude!

NovelistSama: Tohru-kun! hug

PrinceofFools: STAY AWAY.

musikalbunniez!: aki?

kyo has entered the conversation

kyo: she gone?

PrinceofFools: Wish you were.

kyo: kI TURN U TO PLUP

PrinceofFools: Learn how to type first.

kyo: I HATE YOU!!!!!

musikalbunniez!: akito?!

tohruchan: kyokun plz don't flood

kyo: ……..

sexxydivahotchicky has entered the conversation

sexxyhotdivachicky: I HAVE ARRIVED!

PrinceofFools: Oh no

NovelistSama: Dear heart, I thought you would never come!

kyo: whats w/ the frickin sn

sexxyhotdivachicky: how coud i wile away th hours w/out u ,guresan ?? HUG KISS8

NovelistSama: hug, kiss

kyo: STOPIT

PrinceofFools: GO AWAY

tohruchan: ayame-san?

sexxyhotdivachicky: glomp toru

kyo: GET OFFA HER

sexxyhodivachicky: kkyokichi!

musikalbunniez!: where's akito?

PrinceofFools: WhereisAkito?

kyo: whys he lurking

kyo: DON'T TYP SO FAST

PrinceofFools: Don't you have a toilet to drink out of?

kyo: SHUT UP

kyo has left the conversation

PrinceofFools: Finally.

tohruchan: kyo-kun

MasterAkito: Stop typing so fast.

NovelistSama: Poor Akito has been trying to type for ages, but by the time

musikalbunniez!: u don't have to type good, akito

NovelistSama: he finishes his sentence, the conversation's

sexxyhotdivachicky: I want egg roll

NovelistSama: already moved on.

NovelistSama: Come over to Akito's place, I'll make you some.

sexxyhotdivachicky: luv u guresan!

MasterAkito: STOP

MasterAkito: what are we supposed to do anyway?

NovelistSama: Just talk.

PrinceofFools has left the conversation

tohruchan: yuki-kun

musikalbunniez!: have to goto bed; luv u all!!(kiss

musikalbunniez! has left the conversation

MasterAkito: i hate this

MasterAkito has left the conversation

tohruchan: i'm confused

NovelistSama: Now it's just Tohru-kun alone with me and Aya!

tohruchan has left the conversation

NovelistSama: Eh?

bikerbutterfly has entered the conversation

sexxyhotdivachicky: toruchan doesn't like us?!?!?!?!

bikerbutterfly: U PERVERTS STAY AWAY FRM TOHRU-CHAN

bikerbutterfly has left the conversation

sexxyhotdivachicky: oh

tohruchan has entered the conversation

tohruchan: i'm sorry shigure-san and ayamesan, uo-can's mom wants us off computer

NovelistSama: Good night, my little wife!

sexxyhotdivachicky: cook something good fr me toru im hungry

tohruchan: Good night!

tohruchan has left the conversation

NovelistSama: Well. Looks like it's just you and me, Aya.

sexxyhotdivachicky: bring it on, beautiful

note: story was originally by a friend


End file.
